


One shots far cry 5

by dovahdactyl



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Christmas, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovahdactyl/pseuds/dovahdactyl
Summary: So I wanted to thank everyone supporting me and decided to do a thing for you all for christmas. I might add more one shots in the future.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed, Jacob Seed/Reader, John Seed/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	1. just an index

So chapter 2: Jacob x reader Xmas edition non con. This is F/M

Chapter 3: John x reader Xmas edition non con. This is F/M

I hope to add more one shots in here soon too. I might do a Joseph one, Sharky non con and con.


	2. Jacob x deputy non-con nsfw Xmas

“Come on dep!” Hurk called out to you.

The music was blaring, Adelaide was grinding against Xander seductively to the beat while Sharky and Jess did shots. Hurk wanted you to enjoy the party at the 8-bit Pizza place but you couldn’t, not while the other deputies were locked up. There were a few others in the building, many who offered to help you any way they could. Hurk danced over to you and offered his hand and you took it with a weak smile.

“Just one dance.” You said.

Hurk was delighted and the pair of you had one awkward dance. You felt bad for Grace, she opted to stand watch while the rest of you goofed off and it wasn’t right. You pulled Hurk aside.

“Hurk, I know you are crushing big time on Grace. Look the mistletoe is just there, it’s Christmas eve for fuck sake, so take a page from your mother’s book.” You said assertively while gesturing to Addy who was now lip locked with Xander.

“W...What if she doesn’t like me?” Hurk asked.

“Well you won’t know unless you try. Besides if she isn’t feeling the same then at least you can say you had the balls to try.” You answered with a smile. 

“Yeah you’re right… Not like Sharky. You know he has a huge erection for you Dep, he won’t make a move though!” Hurk said just loud enough for you to hear.

You rolled your eyes and walked out to the front of the building. Grace was standing there, rifle in hand just watching.  
“Hey Grace.” You said, leaning against the wall.

“Ma’am.” She replied.

“Look, take a break. Hurk wants to talk anyway, I can keep watch for a bit.” You said with a warm smile.

“Hurk? The tubby, Sweet Hurk now not the angry old fuck?” Grace questioned.

“That’s the one. Lovable sweet Hurk.” You answered.

Grace nodded and headed inside leaving you to stand watch. Just the idea of Hurk and Grace made you smile, they were so different but it could work. You had been standing outside for a while, it just seemed so peaceful this evening and there was no peggies on the road at all. You heard a plane go over but you couldn’t tell if it was a friendly or not. You kept checking the road and treeline though, every few minutes you checked.  
Your radio crackled to life, breaking the silence, startling you as it did.

_“Did you think you were safe if you left Whitetail? My hunters are coming for you so you better watch out, you better not cry.”_

Jacob’s message chilled you to the core, but it’s not like he knew where you were. You looked through the window of the building, Sharky and Hurk were having some kind of dance off on the tables, Grace and Jess sat in the corner conversing while Addy and Xander made out some more. Nick would have joined you all but he wanted to be with his wife which was fair. The others were all having such a good time and you were certain that this was a scare tactic by Jacob. Surely the cult would be doing something special and holy on this night. You kept checking the area with your binoculars, just to be sure no one was coming for you and after a short while you let yourself relax again. You checked your watch, 22:45 it read, the night was still young and you were beginning to feel the need to pee, you didn’t want to disturb anyone inside and make them come out to stand guard while you used the bathroom either. So you made a decision to pee around the side of the building near the garbage cans.   
Once done you were just pulling up your zip while walking back toward your post when you felt a sting in your neck. You grabbed the object from your neck and held it up to look at it, you could barely focus on the dart, your legs started going weak. You dropped to the ground, your vision fading to black as a member of The chosen approached you.

………

You opened your eyes slowly, the room was dimly lit and everything had a red glow. You blinked a few times to focus on your surroundings, it was a simple master bedroom. You couldn’t move your arms or legs though you did try, you had something tied around your mouth so you couldn’t even call out for help but you knew for sure you were sitting in a chair. The clock on the bed side table read 23:58, your eyes widened as panic began setting in. You tried again to get free of your restraints.

“Oh good, you are awake, just in time too.” Jacob said from behind you.

He walked around to the front of you and leant down, resting his hands on the arms of the chair just like he did the first time he captured you. You swallowed hard, you knew what was to come. The damn trial again. You scanned his hands and his pockets to see where he was keeping the music box, only this time you couldn’t see it.

“So nice to get what you want on Christmas isn’t it?” Jacob asked with a sinister expression that made your blood run cold.  
You were puzzled by his words, what made this kidnapping different to the others?

“There is no trial this time Dep. I was asked what I wanted this year and you know, the one thing, the only thing that came to mind was… Guess it yet?… You.” He nodded after speaking and pulled the chair towards himself.  
You didn’t know how to respond so you sat there, a look of confusion on your face.

“That’s right, during our times together I couldn’t help but feel a certain tension between us.” He continued.

Your stomach felt like it was doing somersaults as a heat rose on the back of your neck, you swallowed hard as you took in his words. Jacob looked you up and down, his hand left the arms of the chair and rest on your leg. 

“You’re all wrapped up for me too.” He said as his hand pinched the fabric of your jeans.

He looked back to the clock, it now read 00:02 before looking back toward you.

“Oh look, it’s Christmas day, so it counts.” He said with a smile. 

His hand stood up straight and pulled his knife from it’s sheath, he pressed the tip against your belt before placing it just under your jacket. His other hand pulled the fabric taut and he sliced through it with the knife, from the waist up to the neck before doing the same to the arms of the jacket. Though muffled you writhed and protested against his actions. 

“Yes, you’re right, this would be a lot easier without restraints...” He flashed a toothy grin and cut through the zip ties that held your arms and legs in place.

Once you were unrestrained you lunged forward and pushed past him, causing him to stumble. You got the the door and tried to open it, pulling and pushing against it but it wouldn’t budge. Shakily you turned back to Jacob only to see him dangling a key on a chain between his fingers, teasingly, you removed the gag from your mouth. You needed that key but you knew taking on a soldier in hand to hand combat wouldn’t be an easy feat. 

“Come and get it gorgeous.” Jacob teased with a wink. 

You lunged at him, reaching out for the key, he caught your wrist and squeezed tight so with your other hand you landed a punch in the side of his face. He grabbed your neck tight and threw you to the floor hard enough to knock the air out of you. You lay on the ground stunned for a moment, before you could even collect yourself Jacob was straddling your hips, knife in hand once more. He pressed the blade against your skin just above your belt again. 

“Don’t move, I don’t want to slip.” The former solder warned.

You froze in place, you didn’t know how far Jacob would go with that knife, Hell after what he did to his own teammate in the military you knew for sure you didn’t want to know either.   
He then sliced through the fabric of your tee-shirt like he did with your jacket.

“Get off!” You growled.

“What you think I’m trying to do?” he said before he let out a chuckle in response.

Now his knife was no longer against you, you bucked your hips to try and throw him off you. He tried to hold his balance but ended up toppling forward, his hands landed either side of your head and his face was too close to yours for comfort.   
He stared into your eyes before crashing his lips against yours, you put your hands on his shoulders and tried to shove him away, he put a bit more force against your arms forcing them to bend. When he finally pulled away he had a look in his eyes, a burning desire. You bucked your hips to the side this time but he didn’t budge, he threw his knife across the room and placed a hand around your throat, squeezing roughly, you struggled to breathe and felt yourself going faint soon after. He took advantage of your weakened state and got off of you and grabbed your wrists, hoisting you up to your feet as you gasped for air. He dragged you over to the bed in the room and unceremoniously threw you onto it.   
He was consumed by lust, he pulled the tattered remains of your tops off and discarded them on the floor before roughly ripping your bra from you, the fabric hurt against your soft skin before it began tearing. 

“No...” You weakly cried out. 

Next he yanked your boots off and began working on your belt. You somehow regained some courage and began pulling yourself further up the bed in a feeble attempt to get away from him, which he used to his advantage by gripping your jeans and pulling them back toward himself. You felt the jeans coming down and tried kicking at him to stop him. It seemed Jacob was done with the “games” as he gave you a hard slap to the face which stunned you into submission, long enough for him to remove your jeans fully, leaving you in nothing but your panties.

You had to do something, anything so you spoke up. “What..What would Joseph say… If… If he saw you now?”

Jacob paused and smiled. “Well that depends if you get pregnant doesn’t it? If you don’t, he won’t believe you. If you do, well he would be pleased to be an uncle to such a strong child.”

His words shook you to the core, to be impregnated by the enemy… It was a horrendous thought, to carry the bloodline of a Seed brother…  
He began taking off his tops, revealing his scarred yet very toned torso. He kicked his boots off before climbing onto the bed, one hand undoing his own belt and jeans as he crawled toward you. 

“This will be a lot less painful if you submit to me fully.” His tone was low and dangerous.

He kicked his jeans off, only his boxers on now and against the fabric his erection was obvious. He grabbed your shin and continued to crawl up your body until his face was above yours and his hands were in a vice grip around your wrists, putting his weight behind his arms to hold you in place.   
“Tell me, are you strong or weak?” He whispered into your ear. 

You turned away from him and closed your eyes tight. “Don’t… Please.” You pleaded. 

“I’ll find out for myself then.” He replied, his right hand left your left wrist.

Instinctively you tried to pry his other hand off your wrist while he pulled his boxers down and kicked them off. You began trying to hit his inner elbow, you felt helpless and weak right now, even more so when you felt his finger press the fabric of your panties against your slit. He rubbed his finger up and down the slit and stopped when he got to your clit, he was incredibly gentle as he rubbed it in circles to try and stimulate you. You only felt weaker as he continued to force any arousal from you.   
Suddenly you felt your panties go tight against your ass, he tore them off you easily, exposing you fully to himself now. His finger was placed back on your nub, his other hand let go of your wrist, leaving the beginnings of a bruise behind before he groped your breast. You closed your eyes tightly while the blood rushed back to your wrist painfully. You gasped when you felt a warm wetness against your clit. He had dipped his head down to your mound and began gentle flicking his tongue against your sensitive area. You began closing your thighs as tight as you could.  
Jacob wasn’t pleased with this at all and stopped what he was doing which for you was a relief until you felt a pain on your inner thigh that caused you to yelp in pain. When you looked you could see teeth marks on your skin.

“I can bite a lot harder Deputy. Don’t test me.” He growled.

“Just get it over with already!” You cried out.

Jacob was taken aback by your words and shook his head. “You think I am going to be a one thrust wonder? You are mistaken little girl.”  
He dipped his head back down to your folds and flicked against the clit relentlessly, his fingers teased your entrance, never inserting them past the first knuckle and spreading your opening often which gave you an unusual sensation. Your body was starting to betray you, it was reacting naturally to the stimulants. He formed a seal with his lips around your nub and sucked while his tongue stroked against it. He pulled his fingers away from your entrance and held them up, showing you your own juices on them, it left you feeling humiliated.  
He grabbed your wrists and put them together in just one of his hands and his other hand gripped his rock hard member, he gave his cock a few strokes, looking into your eyes before lining himself up. He pressed the head against the opening slowly, prolonging the discomfort.   
Without warning he penetrated you roughly, causing you to gasp. He took the opportunity to go in for a deep passionate kiss, his tongue explored your mouth, his hand on your breast, massaging it roughly. 

His thrusts were rough and deep, each time he plunged himself inside you it knocked the air from your lungs. Jacob broke the kiss and his hand left your wrists and once again his finger was against your nub, rubbing it in circles gently even as he kept his rough pace, hitting the right spot each time. The pleasure was overriding all other feelings. You kept telling yourself you didn’t want this over and over as the pressure built up inside you. He had a smirk on his face as he watched your expression of internal conflict. You couldn’t fight it any more and you were on the brink. He pinched your nipple and kept his other actions going and that pushed you over the edge, you writhed and squirmed, closing your eyes tight letting your climax bring waves of pleasure over you, your walls constricted around his cock giving him some experience of your pleasure. Once the feeling died back down Jacob gave you a sinister smile. 

“My turn.” He said. 

You panted and lay motionless in the recovery of the climax, his hands went back around your wrists and his thrusts were more rough than before, his pacing was all over the place, his thrusts were sloppy and lacked rhythm as he clenched his jaw.

“Fffffuck!” He yelled out, finally reaching his own climax, his cock twitched as he coated your walls in his seed, his body tensed up before finally relaxing. Panting he lowered himself down on top of you, his body flush against yours.

You didn’t know how to react to him, you were ashamed of yourself and pissed at your body for giving in, you began questioning whether or not you did enjoy it at all. Then the fear of becoming pregnant kicked in. You felt an anxiety attack coming on, a lump in your throat, your breathing became shallow.   
Jacob saw the signs of an impending anxiety attack and pulled out, rolling over to lay on his back beside you. During the early stages of the panic attack you were numb physically, he pulled you toward him, his arms wrapped around you as your head was against his chest.

“Shhhh, just focus on my breathing, inhale…. And slowly exhale, hear my heartbeat and relax.” He soothed.

It started working until he spoke again. “I think I have a new experiment I want to try… From now on, when we meet, you will reach climax, you will be trained to associate me with a feeling of pleasure. After all, can’t have the mother of my child hate me.”


	3. John x deputy non-con nsfw Xmas

You woke up in complete darkness, you didn’t know where you were. Last thing you remember is falling through the ice and into the river in Henbane… You wondered if you were dead, if this is what was beyond the grave for you. You wondered if this was eternal damnation for killing people… Peggies were still people after all.  
You laying on your back, you knew that much at least…  
Maybe you weren’t dead, perhaps this was the cult’s punishment? Buried alive. You tried to move your arms but couldn’t, your hands were tied behind your back. 

In the darkness you heard a familiar voice.

“What’s this?… To John, merry christmas love Faith...” 

There was a rustling from outside of your confinement and light poured in from penny sized holes on the sides. There was more rustling and you were suddenly blinded by the light above you. You squinted and saw a humanoid shape above you, once your eyes adjusted and you focused you saw a surprised John Seed staring at you.

“The deputy?” He questioned to no one in particular.

John looked you up and down, he still had a surprised look on his face, you followed his gaze and gasped around the cloth gag. You were dressed in some Christmas lingerie, your cheeks turned as red as the silk “Sexy mrs Claus” outfit you appeared to be in. white soft trimming along the sweetheart neckline and bottom of the baby doll lingerie, white knee high socks to match.

John helped you to sit up, and a piece of mistletoe dropped onto your lap from your chest. John picked up a piece of paper that was attached and read it aloud. 

“I wanted to get you something special, but what do I get a man who has everything?”

John looked back at you with a smirk. “Well, this is a surprise… Hmm but what do I do with such a gift? I must admit, you may be a pain in the neck but I’d be lying if I say I didn’t find you… Enticing… Both Jacob and Joseph even admitted it.”

You tried to yell through your gag and thrashed from side to side to show your protest. John placed a finger against your lips to silence you, his eyes were fixed on your lips and his gaze trailed down to your cleavage, framed beautifully with that short white fluffy trim.   
In a flash John grabbed you by the waist and pulled you out of the box, letting you stand before him.

“Oh you are a temptress. You may not even know it but you have such an alluring presence...” He remarked .

You recognised the building you were in as the Seed ranch, you snuck in to take Nick’s plane from the hangar. You looked to the window, it was dark outside with snow around the window. The fireplace was lit and gave the room a cozy vibe. But you were far from comfortable.

“Oh deputy, are you cold?” John asked gesturing to your chest.

Through the silk garment your erect nipples made themselves known. Your cheeks burned with embarrassment. And speaking of cheeks, the garment you wore barely covered your ass at all, you felt some form of underwear however yet it felt like a G-string thong. John pulled the gag from your mouth to let you speak.

“Look, you let me go or at least put something else on and I won’t tell Joseph about your sin.” You said hastily.

John raised his eyebrows. “It’s cold outside, you don’t want to go out there.” 

“Well just give me a sweater and pants or something then please.” You tried to reason with him.

“Cover that, beautiful figure up? I don’t think I could, in fact it would be a sin to do so.” He said before licking his lips.

“Isn’t lust a sin?” You asked.

John’s face turned from lust filled to anger as he reached for his pistol. “Do not speak to me of sin! You, the person with the highest body count in this entire county! Tell me Deputy, what sort of man would I be if I didn’t punish you for your sins? This is beyond the usual atonement now…”

You backed away, a glimmer of fear in your eyes. “John, please… Don’t do this, killing me it won’t bring you peace or whatever!”

John pointed the pistol at you. “So you do fear death, so many call you a brave person, a mascot for the resistance but here you are begging for your life... Kneel Deputy.”

You looked at him in surprise, not quite sure if you heard him right. He sighed and shot at the floor beside you. 

“ON YOUR KNEES!” He commanded.

You hesitantly obeyed, dropping to your knees as slowly as you could, not to make sudden movement that may trigger a reaction from John. He walked toward you and smiled as he looked down at you, his eyes trailing to your cleavage again. You looked at him pleadingly before noticing his hand moving around his belt area. You jerked your head back when you realised what he was doing.  
He had undone his belt and jeans and pulled his erection out from his boxers. 

He let out a growl. “No no no, don’t shy away now deputy, you don’t want me to put a bullet right between them pretty eyes now do you?”

You shook your head slowly, feeling your stomach do flips as a lump formed in your throat. John put his hand around his cock and with the other hand he gestured you to come forward.

“Come on deputy, put your mouth to good use.” He growled again.

You felt no choice but to crawl on your knees toward him. Once you were close enough the the head of his member he pressed the gun against the top of your head.

“Give it a lick.” He commanded. 

You let your tongue slip past your lips and licked the head of his cock slowly.

“Listen carefully, I want you to convince me you want to live, if I don’t feel like the effort is there then I might have to get rid of you and maybe try Kim Rye, if she refuses I will make her watch the torture of her idiot husband.” He warned.

He tapped the head of his cock against your lips, this was not a man to test. He has an explosive temper and you knew he would keep his word, poor Kim would do anything to keep her unborn child alive and the love of her life. You had to swallow whatever pride you had left and accept this torture, for their sake.   
You licked the tip a few times before wetting your lips and sliding them over the head, pulling back slowly and sliding back over the head and onto the shaft, you repeated this a few times, each time you slid your lips further down his cock until you reached his hand which was still gripping the base. John placed his hand on your head, his fingers entwined in your hair, moaning softly as you continued to lick and suck his cock.

“Look at me.” He commanded softly.

You reluctantly met his gaze, he could see the emotional pain behind your eyes, this just seemed to spur him on. He pushed your head into him, the tip of his member hit the back of your throat, he didn’t let you pull away. You tried to pull back as hard as you could, asphyxiating through his cruel act. Then finally he let go and you retreated back with a gasp and a cough. He gave you that same smile he gave when he had you and Hudson tied to the chairs in his bunker. John then began undoing his waistcoat and shirt, revealing his tattooed torso to you. 

“Oh Deputy, you have no idea how long I have wanted to see you like this. This will be a lot easier for you if you just say “YES” to me. So how about it? Say yes and submit to me.” He said, his gaze was intense.

You remained silent, giving him an icy glare of hatred. He sighed and shook his head. 

“Fuck sake, have it your way then!” He yelled in a sudden burst of anger.

He grabbed your hair and forced you to get to your feet, he dragged you over to the couch and threw you down onto it on your front. He began removing his belt fully and doubled it over, making a few threatening cracks with it. He got on his knees on the couch and lifted your ass up by your hips and snapped the G-string.

“John, please don’t! I’ll suck your dick but please don’t do this.” You begged. 

“You are my gift, MINE to do whatever I fucking want. I can stick it in your ass if I feel like it, we will just have to see how snug you are around my cock first.” He said with a short laugh, lining his cock up against your entrance. 

He pressed the tip against your hole, your saliva still coated his cock and worked as a lubricant as he pushed himself inside you slowly making you bite your lip. He didn’t go deep to begin with, his thrusts were timed and slow, you let out a yelp when you felt a sting across your ass that was in time with the CRACK of his belt. 

“Yes, scream for me deputy!” He called out with another thrust, going deeper this time.

You bit your lip again, stifling a sob until you felt the belt connect with your ass again. You let out a louder yelp and he did it again, only harder making you cry out in pain. John let out a satisfied moan, his thrusts became rougher, your face was partially buried in the couch cushions. His hand was placed on the back of your neck, gripping tightly in an attempt to keep you still, his other hand was on your thigh, holding your leg in place as he pumped himself harder inside you. Tears streamed down your face, of all the things you expected from John this wasn’t one of them. 

He pulled out suddenly, and let go of you. 

“Don’t move!” He demanded before rushing up the stairs.

You stayed still, sobbing to yourself over the ordeal. He came down the stairs again with a box in his hand. You watched curious and fearful while he opened the box and pulled out some kind of black clamps. Pulling the cups of the lingerie down and exposing your breasts, he placed a clamp on each nipple, it didn’t hurt but there was some pressure. The final one he put on your clit, the clamps all had thin wires attached to them that linked to a box. He pressed a button on the box and the clamps began vibrating mildly, it was a weird sensation, not horrible but considering your current company it was uncomfortable.   
He sat down on the couch and grabbed your hips, roughly man handling you as he pulled you towards him. He forced you to straddle him while facing him, you were on your knees and your breasts were in line with his face. You were helpless with your hands tied behind your back, you both knew it. With one hand on the restraints that held your arms behind your back and the other hand around his cock he began guiding you down, his cock once again inside you. Once you had reached the base of his member, he pressed a button on the little box that was linked to the clamps and all three started vibrating more vigorously, he kept turning them up. The sensation was overwhelming, you had no control, you began bucking your hips while trying to close your legs even with John sat between them.

“Yes… Let yourself lose control, cum for me.” He cooed before he too rocked his hips with yours. 

The position you were in made it easy for his cock to hit that sweet spot inside you and combined with the ripples of pleasure from the vibrating clamps, you started to feel something build inside you. He bounced you up and down on top of him, his own climax seemed to be building with yours. He then lifted you up a little, cupped your ass with his hands and spread your cheeks before pumping into you at a much faster and harder pace than before. You would be lying if you said it wasn’t pleasurable. Your tits bounced with every thrust and that pressure inside was reaching boiling point. You were getting closer to climax, this was unlike anything you had ever experienced, finally it was like something snapped inside you and the rush of pleasure washed over you in an intense manner. You threw your head back and cried out as you reached orgasm. Your walls tightening around John’s hard cock was all he needed to tip him over the edge. 

“YES! OH FUCK YES!” He exclaimed with excitement.

His juices mixing with yours leaked from your opening as he continued to bounce you up and down and finally he slammed you down against his pelvis and held you there, extracting every last drop he could from his member.   
Both of you panted from the workout and release, that’s before the shame washed over you. John placed his lips against yours passionately. When he pulled away he placed his hand on your cheek before speaking.

“You know deputy? This might just be the start of something… With the enemy’s beacon of hope by my side we could save all those sinners. All you got to do is say is Yes….”


End file.
